


TMNT 2014/2016 - ¡The New Clan, Todo un Desmadre! - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Splinter (TMNT), Blood and Injury, Forced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Cuando las cosas con una singular pareja sale de la forma menos prevista que ellos planearon.. tener un bebe por ejemplo, pero solo tienes una parte y tu compañero otra, solución: Unir todas las partes posibles, rehabilitarlas o insertarlas artificialmente.Leonardo y Raphael estaban en esas mismas situaciones.. pero encuentran la solución... dentro del rudo de rojo con una pequeña parte de leonardo, su ovario.. por lo menos le echan la otra cosa juntos para ver que sale de allí, pero sea como sea... sera de ellos..Raph-mpregCreadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 23 de Mayo 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: vueltos Independientes a la fuerza por las apariencias

_**Solo eramos nosotros dos amándonos en la oscuridad de nuestro secreto profundo y apasionado, un amor que se fue fortaleciendo con cada día de nuestras vidas que se ocultaba bajos falsos sentimientos a la vista de los demás, nadie mas conoce esto mas que solo los dos la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, haciendo que fuera casi imposible de que se enteraran de estos sentimientos mutuos...**_

_**Pero, lo nuestro era peligroso de muchas formas... y decidimos irnos.. no queríamos que nos separaran dependíamos del otro, eramos capaz de lastimarnos, solo nos hacia feliz e evocar sentimientos de amor, confianza, sentimientos expresados de forma natural y por supuesto, el amor romántico por el otro...** _

_**Sabíamos que lo nuestro no seria aceptado por el sensei splinter, nuestro padre... nunca nos aceptaría... aunque leo se arriesgo en volverse un marginado a los ojos del sensei, donnie y makey... todo fue su decisión que en secreto apoye como el quería; esto provocando la perdida del liderazgo o de todo trato como uno menos importante, a parte de una buena paliza del sensei splinter que no permitió que ninguno de los tres menores o uno le ayudaran al ahora ex-líder; ya que los dos menores han de ayudar al sensei..** _

_**Una noche.. tomamos nuestras cosas mas importantes y nos ¨desaparecimos¨ de todos en la familia aunque nos doliera.. april, vernon e hasta casey... no quieren meterlos en problemas... en problemas por ellos dos, por en otras palabras que el sensei splinter ha visto en ellos..** _

_**rebelarse por amor...** _

La tortuga de bandana roja mira a su compañero de bandana azul.. quien mira a las personas caminando a debajo de los dos, sin siquiera saber que ellos les protegen desde las sombras mas oscuras luego de su huida, declarándose como desertores y han recibido advertencias si se los llega a ver... por ordenes del sensei pero nunca creyeron que donnie y makey les tratarían igual; toma la mano de este para que lo mire..

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco triste - Es hora de irnos.. - dijo bajo dando un suave apretón.

Raphael: Lo jala para abrazarlo - ¿Que tienes sin miedo? - le pregunta mientras le besa y colocar sus manos en esas perfectas nalgas.

Leonardo: Sonrojado corresponde el abrazo e el beso - Nada.. - solo responde suspirando y viendo a los ojos de raph que estaba atento - Solo vayámonos no queremos problemas - Se pone su bufanda blanca sobre su boca e nariz.

Raphael: Asiente - De todas formas se esta volviendo aburrido - lo sigue.

Sonriendo raph hace lo mismo con el suyo, siguiendo a su hermano vestido de blanco.. pues era invierno estaban usando abrigos que consiguieron e personalizaron para ellos, el blanco era su color en verano igualmente van de blanco por razones de muchas causas consideradas al color en muchas culturas pero aun usando su color..

Ambos tuvieron cuidado de no ser vistos por seres humanos o sus hermanos en contra de ellos, el invierno era muy fuerte este año.. y para los seres que no pueden existir en la sociedad, la jefa vincent se ha enterado que ellos se han vueltos desertores de su clan intenta ayudarles con lo que pueden en la policía, como cuando uno de los dos o ambos están heridos al proteger a los inocentes de los villanos o el clan del pie cuando eran demasiados graves; solo puede darles ciertos lugares seguros que están desocupados mientras estén alejados de las rutas de donnie e makey, a veces han ido a dormir bajo un puente como ultima opción..

Aun recuerdan el día que se fueron de esa mala vida que se ha convertido su familia...

\- Flashback -

Era un día cualquiera en la guarida, pero no tan cualquiera han pasado seis meses desde que leonardo se armo de valor para decirle en frente de todos que el era homosexual, estaban ese día presentes april, casey y vernon quienes se impresionaron e aceptaron, como lo era raph de ¨saber esto¨ lo tomo bien como sus hermanitos; pero solo era una farsa..

Cuando el sensei splinter sintió que no se regresaban los humanos, raphael en los medios tubos como normalmente se la pasaba haciendo pesas, makey se la paso pegado a leo e donnie estaba leyendo un libro; solo que cuando leo baja la guardia..

Michelangelo: Le quita las fundas de las katanas - ¡Siempre mientes a tu familia! - se las lleva empujando antes a leo.

Donatello: Saca su bastón y lo electrocuta con la punta de esa opción en su abdomen, haciendo que se arrodille - ¿¡Que quieres ahora leonardo!? - le grita pateando-le para que cayera en su caparazón.

Leonardo: Tiembla un poco por la descarga - ¿¡Que les pasa chicos!? - grita con dolor - ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! - apunto de llorar pero se recuerda su entrenamiento, pero nunca espero que un fuerte dolor donde su ojo que tiene su cicatriz y sangre - ¡Ahg! - dijo por el dolor.

Sensei splinter: Con su katana en mano - Eres una deshonra leonardo... - dijo con toda las iras e odio del mundo, donnie y makey le comienzan a golpear - Ya no seras el líder.. y tus hermanos ya no lo serán jamas - dijo acercándose pero un sai se interpone.

Raphael: Se interpone enojado e quita a makey y doninie de encima de leo - No lo permitiré - dijo gruñendo - Pensaba que ustedes no le verían fallas en cuanto a lo que leonardo dice con todas sus emociones, ¿por que ahora si?.

Sensei splinter: Mira a raphael - Que bueno que ha llegado el líder perfecto - dice viendo a raph como no lo ha visto con los ojos que siempre ha visto a leonardo como líder - Mañana por la mañana obedecerán a raphael, michelangelo, donatello y.... leonardo - dijo el nombre del ultimo con claro repugno.

Pero volviendo a el día de su fuga... raph como nuevo líder trato de ser lo mejor posible e eficiente como leonardo, solo... que ver a su amante siendo tratado.. como un estorbo o un esclavo para los quehaceres... que eran mas las veces que no comía, se bañaba o no golpearan y que el no podía defenderse, no obstante, cuando resultaba herido protegiendo a uno de los dos ni curaran por algo tan ínfimo...

Leo estuvo esperando un primer bebe... pero el no comer... los golpes e pequeñas hemorragias... no obstante la maldad mas grande que fue el verlo a abortar como algo tan interesante que hasta el sensei splinter lo presencio e incluso makey y no hicieron nada por lo que leo pedía entre llanto e quejidos de dolor, quien encendió el enojo hacia ellos que ha tratado de controlar esperando como leo esperanzado recapacitaran pero con la perdida que en secreto era su hijo; lo cuido en secreto como podía... pero supo que leo ya no le importaba mas su vida...

Una noche mientras todos estaban durmiendo raph despierta a leo, quien ahora dormía en un medio tubo lo mira a los ojos...

Raphael: Le da un bolso - Leo.. - lo besa con amor, pero este quiere que se aleje - No tengas miedo.. nos vamos, tomemos tus cosas y las mías... - le susurra este asiente.

Leonardo: Mira al piso - Tienes que ir por ellas... - dijo no muy seguro - El sensei las tiene... para destruirlas un día... - dijo solamente.

Raphael: Asiente - Entonces ve por mis cosas importantes, yo me encargo de llevarlas tuyas - lo abraza - No permitiré que te lastimen... - dijo.

Leo sonrió un poco esa vez pero confiando 100% en su compañero de rojo, quien entrando al dojo en donde tienen guardado las cosas de leo bajo llave e unas cuantas armas de ambos para esto; se fueron de ese lugar.

\- Fin del Flashback -

Entran por el garaje del callejón donde han estado viviendo por unos tres días... los abrigos son dejados en el respaldo del viejo sofá que han logrado tener luego de una de sus muchas e arriesgadas jugadas por sobrevivir, luchando por territorio y comida, era una guerra campal por pura supervivencia de los mas traicioneros; ya que cuando ellos (makey y donnie) estaban en problemas, ellos iban a su ayuda aunque les revelara que eran ellos.

Se sientan en este mientras se toman de la mano estaban esperando lo que han temido en silencio, luego de un rato leo lleva la mano de raph a su abdomen con tristeza mientras suspira con unas cuantas respiraciones aceleradas con uno que otro pequeño quejido de dolor, levemente se puede ver como no se mueve esa área; raph lo abraza mientras consuela a su compañero con lo que estaba pasando, han perdido.. otro bebe y no hay nada que pueda hacer por el de azul mas que estar allí para el mientras este grita en rabia e cólera, después llorar desconsolado aunque raph hace todo lo posible para calmarlo..

Leonardo: Trata de alejar a raph pero este no lo suelta - ¡Vete raphael!, ¿¡como aun puedes estar conmigo soy inútil!? - grita aun enojado pero contra si mismo - No puedo darte... lo que quieres... - dijo entre llanto - Debes regresar... con los demás... - entre sollozos - Déjame morir solo como tiene que ser - dijo.

Raphael: Lo abraza mas soltando unas lagrimas - Solo te quiero a ti leo... no es tu culpa... no es tu culpa que tu cuerpo.. no haya podido desarrollarse tanto... - le besa un poco forzado por que el otro se niega mientras con dolor lo trata de alejar - Yo no quiero que te mueras solo, me suicido entonces contigo mi amor.. - dijo serio pero mientras besa a leo - Nada es tu culpa - dice calmado.

Leonardo: Se deja por esas palabras - Solo quiero que formemos nuestra propia familia... de que tengamos un pequeño como nosotros, de tu ser un padre.. y yo... ser su madre.. - entre lagrimas.

Raphael: Lo carga como una novia a donde han estado durmiendo, lo acuesta con cuidado - Podremos mi amor... solo tengamos fe.. - acaricia la mejilla de leo - Podremos ser papas... - le habla suavemente mientras le quita la ropa.

Leonardo: Suspira triste - Solo duran pocos días... este... tiene un mes.. - dijo sin sentimiento mientras ve la sangre saliendo de el - me odio por estar listo - dice con sus manos en puños - Por que estoy dañado, no sirvo para nada - dijo.

Raphael: Lo toma fuerte de sus brazos - ¡No te digas eso!, ¡eres el mejor líder, el mejor hermano mayor y mejor ser que conozco, eres el ser mas perfecto que conozco! - exclama - ¡Deja de concentrarte en lo negativo! - leo le mira con ojos llorosos mientras el tiene aun lagrimas - Podemos intentar.. todo lo que podamos... la jefa vincent nos esta ayudando... - dice con toda suavidad quitando las lagrimas de leo - De ser posible.. me dejaría embarazar.. para darte un bebe leo... - mira a los ojos azules de leo.

Leonardo: Parpadea sorprendido pero también por las nuevas lagrimas - ¿¿Lo harías... por... mi?? - dijo con voz sorprendida.

Raphael: Lo abraza a su pecho - Yo haría lo que fuera por ti.. incluso eso leonardo y todo lo que quieras - dijo besando a leo.

Los dos se abrazan mientras superan este mal sabor de boca por segunda vez.... si raph tiene oportunidad... se las cobrara a todos tres individuos por lastimar a su leonardo.... mientras leonardo estaba mas calmado con las palabras de raph..... el daría la vida por raph...

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Revisión y pruebas... puedes.. ser viable..

\- A la mañana siguiente -

La tortuga de rojo despierta temprano, aun no ha amanecido y el invierno era cada vez mas fuerte, mira a su compañero preocupado... necesitan irse al hospital para que revisen a leo y se aseguren que el esta bien, suspira conociendo que este no quiere despertar aun; se acerca con cuidado para despertarlo conociendo los reflejos de este y los miles de accidentes de estos desde que eran niños, ya estaba listo el desayuno habiéndolo dejado en la mesita de noche.

Raphael: Mueve con cuidado a leo, se acuesta a su lado - Estas despierto - dijo al odio de este, besando su mejilla con cuidado.

Leonardo: Abre los ojos - Si... desde hace un rato - mira la expresión de ¨di la verdad¨ - Desde que te fuiste - dijo triste.

Raphael: Besa a leo - Debemos ir al hospital... no quiero que te enfermes mas... - dijo con seriedad viendo lo delgado que este estaba en pocas horas.

Leonardo: Resopla en broma - Bien... - dijo mientras raph lo atrae para besarle.

Luego de unos besos desayunaron un poco de pizza, pan y algo de agua.. eso es lo que ha aprendido durante la recuperación de leonardo... luego del primer y luego de las constantes provocaciones del clan perfecto del sensei splinter...

Ayuda a leo a bañarse y cambiarse por algo abrigado, aunque a leo no le guste ser tratado como un bebe pero esta vez... leo se permite tener este tipo de cariños hacia el y siendo de su amor de toda la vida era mas de lo que puede pedir... mas el trato cuidadoso que este le daba con besos; los dos terminan de vestirse..

Leonardo: Toma la mano de raph - ¿Has llamado a la jefa? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente - Ya nos espera - recibe un golpe - Ella sabe que estabas cansado, no me pegues - le besa.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco triste - Si... - le vuelve a dar un codazo en su costado - Sabes que no me gusta levantarme tarde, raph - dijo en enojo de broma.

Llevando sus armas fueron a donde les esperaban usando las azoteas que eran mas seguras que las mismas alcantarillas en esos meses...

\- En el hospital de policías -

Raph estaba observando a baxter stockman... si, han logrado encontrar a baxter y poner los en manos de la ley, ahora se ha unido para mantener en buenas condiciones a leonardo y raphael al conocer todo lo que ha pasado.. y como ¨servicio comunitario¨ por parte de la jefa vincent con la promesa de que no volverá a meterse en ¨problemas¨.

Y bueno a lado, de leo mientras que stockman hace el lavado y mas exámenes para ver que no haya quedado algún peligroso resto que pueda enfermar mas a leo... mientras leo estaba muy tranquilo pero aun despierto en la camilla, un sedante para evitar muchas cosas o bueno los malos recuerdo del tubo para limpiarle...

Raphael: Mira que deja las cosas - ¿Pasa algo? - lo mira serio.

Baxter: Ya terminado su trabajo - Es un poco preocupante pero interesante - dijo a la tortuga de bandana roja.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo - ¿Estará bien? - mira a leonardo con suavidad.

Leonardo: Asiente un poco - No te preocupes.. - dijo sonriendo un poco, lentamente se queda dormido.

Baxter: Lo mira - Descansa un momento mientras pasa la anestesia y llegan los exámenes, tengo que hablar con raphael y la jefa vincent un momento - dijo serio pero queriendo ayudar.

Raphael: Besa a leo y su mano - Vuelvo pronto - dijo suavemente.

El hombre sale con la tortuga mutante hasta el despacho donde la jefa vincent estaba con el director de la entidad medica, que era un área reservada especialmente para las tortugas si tenían un problema de equipo grande como recompensa de la jefa vincent a sus necesidades e ayuda; y ahora el lugar para lamer sus heridas los de rojo y azul, desde que como le dice la jefa ¨buscaban un lugar seguro, no hicieron mal en desertar¨ como una madre que nunca tuvieron o tuvieron oportunidad, una segunda april oneil para ellos..

Entran en el despacho...

Jefa vincet: Mira a raph seria - Espero te encuentres preparado - dijo de la forma mas cercana a que raph entendiera.

Raphael: Se queda de pie - ¿Pasa algo malo con leonardo?, ¿es muy malo? - pregunta preocupado.

Director encargado: Asiente una vez - No tan grave per- - raph le interrumpe.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Digan de una vez - estaba comenzando a sentir la ira en su cuerpo - ¿Que le pasa a leonardo? - pregunta otra vez.

Baxter: Termina de leer los exámenes - Leonardo no esta desarrollado completamente... - dijo serio - Su primer aborto, la desnutrición y su depresión... - se queda sin habla - Otro mas y puede morir - dijo serio.

La jefa vincent esta en shock y mira a raph, quien se queda callado y quieto, tenso en realidad, estaba... pálido viendo a baxter... quien sigue explicando todo lo que puede pasar a la tortuga de azul...

Raphael: Parpadea, viendo al suelo - Eso no puede ser... - dijo sin creerlo - ¿No hay otra forma? - mira a la mujer con ojos fuertes, ocultando su tristeza e lagrimas.

Jefa vincent: Coloca su mano en uno de los bíceps de raph - Encontraremos una solución - dijo suavemente.

Baxter: Mira a raph con una mirada analítica - Hay una forma.. - dijo serio.

Director encargado: Mira a raph - Pero ahora debemos ver que se puede hacer para mejorar la salud de leonardo - dijo con calma de mediador.

Raphael: Mira al científico - Dígame de una vez cual... - dijo.

Baxter: Mira a raphael - ¿Te sacrificarías por el? - lo ve asentir sin dudar - Antes de irte te haré unas pruebas - dijo.

Raphael asiente y sale hacia donde leo estaba descansando... la jefa y el director se quedan para hablar con baxter sobre esta idea.. mayormente para explicarle lo mejor posible a leonardo, recordando que esta es una idea que llevan tiempo teniendo; conociendo la mujer como los trata sin mucho cariño los de naranja e morado..

\- Con leonardo -

Abre sus ojos lentamente... las luces eran fuertes para sus ojos... una mano con la suya, lo hace sonreír un poco.. mira a su lado tranquilo... mientras raph se acerca para dejar un suave beso en los labios de este...

Leonardo: Mira a sus manos unidas - Lamento lo que paso.. - dijo.

Raphael: Niega apretando su mano - Nada de los que nos pasa es culpa tuya.. - lo abraza suavemente pero sincero - Ya estas a salvo - dijo acariciando el caparazón de leo.

Leonardo: Corresponde el abrazo - Y tampoco es tuya... - dijo el abrazando mas firme al otro - Los dos estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase - lo besa.

Raphael: Corresponde el beso con ferocidad y separándose un poco - Bueno.. hable hace un rato y... - mira a los ojos de leo - Tienen algo que nos puede ayudar... para que tengamos un hijo... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Leo mira atónito a raph... lentamente una sonrisa se forma mientras deja escapar unas lagrimas, se detiene cuando entra stockman para comenzar con los exámenes de raph y tomar unas muestras de leo; un vario.... bueno eso raph le tuvo que tener para tenerse y no matar al hombre director medico, y leo dándole cariñitos para que aguantara el gel para los eco-gramas..

Jefa vincent: Los mira a los dos - Si necesitan ayuda.. - dijo ella.

Leonardo: Asiente con una pequeña sonrisa - Muchas gracias.. por ayudarnos.. - dijo suavemente, haciendo una reverencia.

Raphael: Hace al mismo tiempo esta acción y mira a leo - Debemos regresar.. - dijo.

Leonardo asiente, y los dos fueron a su hogar...

\- De regreso a casa.... -estática- ya... no.... -

El frió del invierno aunque malvado en muchos sentidos no era... como ver lo que el fuego puede hacer.... los dos estaban quietos.. mientras se escuchaban los gritos de las personas cuando las llamas, brasas e expandido incendio se pasaban de casa en casa....

La policía hace su acto de presencia... ellos no pierden tiempo en salvar a quienes pueda de las llamas e estructuras ahora cayendo a escombros... tratando de no ser vistos por los humanos que salvaban..

Ellos terminaron salvando a todos los atrapados.. claro no a todos los que habían estado atrapados... pero si las suficientes vidas que pudieron, mirando arriba... en un edificio mas alejado... michelangelo y donatello observando todo; los de rojo e azul llenos de cenizas... se van a que la jefa..

\- En la estación de policías -

Jefa vincent: Mira en shock a las dos tortugas - ¿¡Que donatello y michelangelo hicieron que!? - dijo en voz alta.

Raphael: Enojado caminando de un lado a otro - Ellos nos quemaron el rancho - dijo tratando de calmarse.

Leonardo: Toma el brazo de raph con sus manos - Si, quieren provocarnos... pero no les dejaremos que caigamos en su trampa - dijo serio y firme.

Jefa vincent: Saca unos documentos - Esto no se va a quedar así... habrá - comienza a decir ella con una mirada espeluznante - Que castigar a esos dos.. - dijo con voz tenebrosa.

Leonardo: Asustado como raph que no lo muestra - Mejor no levantar sospechas - la jefa extiende una llave.

Jefa vincent: Les da la.. bueno las llaves - Es su nueva casa.. - dijo suspirando - nunca espere esto pero me adelante en todo caso - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raphael: Asiente - Gracias jefa... se lo agradecemos - dijo haciendo con leo una reverencia.

Los dos se van lo mas ocultos a su nuevo hogar...

\- En el nuevo departamento -

Era lo suficientemente grande como lo suficientemente acogedor y cálido, pero tendrían mas tiempo luego de atender sus necesidades de baños, hambre e sueño de tan largo día lleno de muchas cosas...

En el baño los dos no tienen problemas de compartir la ducha para sacarse la suciedad de las cenizas de sus grandes cuerpos y tañar mutuamente sus caparazones e de lugares de como llegaron hasta allí; sus ropas en la lavandería..

Unos emparedados medio hechos con lo que encontraron en la bien resuelta alacena e refrigerador y a la cama a dormir.. pero no pueden o bueno leonardo, mientras raph se queda despierto mas rato por costumbre..

Leonardo: Mira a raph suspirando - Te amo, por cuidarme siempre... - le besa.

Raphael: Corresponde - A ti por siempre ser valiente, mi líder sin miedo... - susurra para escuchar la suave risa de leo.

Leonardo: Se ríe mientras raph le besa el cuello - ¿Estas seguro de continuar.. raph? - le mira serio.

Raphael: Asiente - Tu quieres ser feliz, conmigo y tener una familia, y yo quiero que los dos estemos juntos con una... - le besa la frente - ¿Que tan malo puede ser? - dijo.

Leo abraza a raph y se queda dormido en los brazos de este que duro unos minutos antes de dormirse completamente...

\- En otro lugar -

El científico estaba terminando con los exámenes viendo impresionado como la célula estaba... completamente desarrollada y lista... anota en una libreta mientras le dice las buenas noticias a su colega el director; las dos tortugas deberán estar preparadas...

\- En otro lugar -

Un grupo de tres estaba buscando mas pruebas de lo que ha pasado, sobre esta ¨base oculta¨ siniestrada bajo las ordenes de la jefa vincent...

CONTINUARA.....

\---------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Haremos esto juntos, recolectando las muestras y comenzando..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por ahora..

Esa mañana fueron llamados a presentarse en el hospital de los policías luego de unas semanas a la espera de los resultados de los exámenes para ver si era viable dar la oportunidad de tener un hijos de ambos de forma biológica sin arriesgar la vida de leonardo..

Leonardo: Vistiéndose lo mas rápido - ¡Raph deja de perder tiempo! - mientras las manos del otro estaban buscando desvestirle se voltea a verle directamente a los ojos - Por favor... - dijo siuavemente.

Raphael: Suspira y le besa en sus labios - Bien.. - dijo solamente mientras se termina de vestir.

Leonardo: Le besa su mejilla - Gracias.. - lo abraza - ¿Lo haremos juntos? - sonriendo.

Raphael: Le corresponde el abraza - Si, haremos esto juntos... - le besa la frente cuando termina de ponerse su chaqueta - ¿Listo? - lo ve asentir.

Ahora en el despacho del centro asistencial, se encontraban esperando nervioso por no decir aterrados.. Por lo que un leo serio e normal y un raph de mal humor e enojado por lo temprano que era la reunión en el lugar, aunque no quería que leo se enojara con el por estar con cara de perro regañado, intentaba todo lo posible por no llevar la ¨contraria¨ mientras esperan..

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos detrás de leonardo - ¿Por que tan temprano? - pregunta usando una mano para quitar un poco de nieve en la chaqueta de leo.

Leonardo: Se levanta tomando la mano de raph - Porque eres un perezoso por las mañanas y prefieres dormir hasta tarde - dijo en respuesta viendo a los ojos de este con un ligero sonrojo.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Aaaa ya me acorde... - dijo un poco sonrojado por lo que usa mas energía de lo normal pero no se ve por su bandana roja - Pero, pensé que podríamos tener una cita luego que termine todo esto - dijo llevando sus manos a las caderas de leo.

Leonardo: Le abraza por el cuello - Pero claro... - dijo mientras evite que le bese - No, raph, no, sabemos como puede terminar.. - dijo como la voz de la razón.

Bueno eso no era suficiente para la gran tortuga de bandana roja que atrapo a leonardo contra la pared para besarle, aunque se trato de oponer el de bandana azul termino correspondiendo el beso de su amado compañero; no obstante, la puerta abierta con tres humanos termina el juego de la pareja antes que vaya a ligas mayores..

Jefa vicent: Parpadea un poco sorprendida - Espero no estén planeando hacer cosas chicos.. - dijo seria, pero no de mala forma.

Leonardo y Raphael: Se separan - No no.. - avergonzados y apenados.

Director del hospital: Con unos papeles - Bueno porque esto sera un poco largo - dijo serio.

Baxter: Entra con unas cuantas cosas mas - Pero explicaremos lo posible.. - dijo por su parte.

Esa fue la micro-clase de biología mas extensa que han escuchado, mientras mas escuchaban estaban mas impresionados de las rarezas de sus cuerpos e mas el método que usaran, una jeringa con una gran aguja se adentrara desde el plastron y se dejara el ovulo fecundado en el útero..

Baxter: Con la sutil jeringa - ¿Como van? - viendo a raph pálido y a leo como en shock - Tengo ligero presentimiento que a ninguno de los dos les gusta las agujas - dijo serio.

Director del hospital: Con el envase del ovulo aun entero - Esperamos que el ovulo fecundado encuentre un buen para alojarse y pasar los siguientes posibles nueve meses - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien... solo.. llegue a posiblemente unos siete meses.. - dijo un poco triste - Se sentía raro.. como llevar algo muy grande - explica.

Baxter: Asiente - Han encontrado restos de una especie de tela transparente pero con propiedades orgánicas.. - responde - Deben de traer muestras para nuestra cita final - dijo colocando varios envases - Mientras mas mejor - dijo.

Raphael: Entrecierra los ojos - ¿Y eso es? - pregunta.

Director del hospital: Muestra un huevo literal - Es lo que se dice de los huevos, pero en su caso parece estar ligado a los tiburones, quienes lo rompen antes de nacer.. - dijo - El esperma es necesario para fecundar el ovulo - mira como ellos no estaban tan seguros.

Jefa vicent: Asiente - Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos también - dijo seria.

Leonardo: Asiente - Por su puesto - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente solamente - Claro - dijo el.

El científico reformado y el medico permiten la charla que mas saben la razón, por su importancia en esto, decidiría el futuro de pequeños primogénitos de ambos y el de su relación...

Jefa vicent: Sentada frente a los dos - Ustedes no están comiendo nada de lo que les surto dijo seria - Es por su bien.. y si quieren seguir con esto, que les demandara y puede enfermaros si no se cuidan, me veré obligada a suspender todo esto - dijo con calma.

Leonardo: Baja la cabeza y suspira - Esta bien, solo no quisimos abusar de sus buenas intenciones jefa.. - dijo - Lo prometemos, ¿cierto raph? - viendo a este.

Raphael: Asiente - Si, he buscado para nosotros.. pero usted tiene razón, mas fácil para raph - dijo cómodo en la silla.

Jefa vicent: Riendo - Bueno tu guardaras de ser posible algo de reposo, aprovecha lo que puedas - dijo amable.

Raphael: Abre los ojos - Espera, ¿que? - sin entender al respecto.

Jefa vicent: Mete todo en una bolsa - Bien, espero cumplan su promesa chicos - dijo seria.

Leonardo: Toma las cosas sonrojado a mas no poder - G-gracias - haciendo una reverencia.

Estaban apunto de salir mientras arreglan algunas cosas, como sus capuchas, guantes, bufandas y tapa bocas para evitar congelarse e enfermarse del virus que ha estado atacando fuertemente, y que la ciudad apoco se va recuperando con todos los protocolos necesarios..

Jefa vicent: Saca unas llaves y las tira a raph - Es un regalo mas - dijo sonriendo.

Bien ellos salen y se encuentran con unas motocicletas blancas con un poco de sus colores respectivos, esto era un buen regalo, raph le pasa la llave de leo y encienden a las bellezas, la se dirigen a la salida a divertirse un poco..

\- En la nueva casa -

Leo estaba preparando el almuerzo, bueno con algo de ayuda de raph para hacer algo de carne, no es que fuera un gran cocinero, puede hacer lo esencial para sobrevivir, siente la mirada de raph y un toque suave; el suspira con alivio terminando el arroz para ambos. Se sientan a comer en silencio, no era incomodo para ellos, era mas relajante..

Luego estaban solos en su cuarto con los envases para las muestras que intentan recolectar, no solo no estaban por el afán del bebe, se aman y con ese amor quieren hacer a su bebe, primero siendo leo quien estimule a raphael con una mano en su miembro y la otra en el envase, no puede usar su boca o dañaría la muestra que debe estar pura; pura con su amor..

Leonardo: Viendo a raph - Vamos.. córrete.. - murmura resoplando aire caliente a la cabeza, mientras apega su pecho al miembro de raph moviendo-lo e usando aun su mano con este, escucha el ronroneo de este disfrutando, continua un poco mas escuchando los ronroneos y gruñidos que eran mas fuertes - Hummm... - moviendo su mano con el recipiente para que se llene completo.

Raphael: Atrapa la cabeza de leo para que entrara su miembro en la boca para correrse un poco mas con un gruñido dominante para soltarlo - Listo... - dijo viendo a leo tapando el envase y colocando su nombre - Ahora tu... - lo toma de la muñeca.

Leo estaba en cuatro mientras raph estaba embistiendo a leo, pero no penetrando le, su miembro se estaba rozando entre las poderosas piernas de este tocando a la vez el propio de leo y masturbando-le con sus manos; ideándose las para que los envases estén listos para recibir el preciado liquido.

Leonardo: Rojo somo tomate apretando sus piernas mas juntas - Mmmmm.. - con unas lagrimas en sus ojos - Raaph... ha... haa.. - estaba apunto de venirse sin poder evitar ronronear fuerte.

Raphael: Gruñendo y ronroneando - Ya casi.. - lleva una mano a la cola de leo y le hace como a su miembro - ¿Te gusta leo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Sin aguantar mas - ¡Raaphaaeel! - grita mientras se corre apretando las sabanas, viendo como el envase en la cabeza de su miembro se llena - Ummm - dijo apretando las piernas.

Raph se corre poco después gracias a las piernas de leo que ayudaron..

Raphael: Respirando fuerte - Un poco mas.. - viendo a leo quien estaba asustados - ¿Hay que llenarlos no sin miedo?, ¿o mi líder sin miedo ya se canso? - acaricia los muslos de este.

Leonaro: Se voltea - Una muestra mas y... ya - dijo sudando con una sonrisa nerviosa - Claro que quiero.. pero.. quiero mas - dijo sonrojado.

Raph lo besa mientras con cuidado le quita el envase a leo y a el mismo para taparlos, e escribirles los nombres.. para ponerlos en un lugar seguro y comenzar la romántica ¨cita con leo¨..

\- Advertencia lemon -

Raph le abre las piernas de leo, para lamer los muslos de este, repitiendo el proceso de encajar el molesto envase en la cabeza del miembro para tener las manos libres, leo estaba gimiendo mas mientras el se acerca a los testículos de este para la merlos.. siente como tiemblan las piernas de leo..

Leonardo: Viendo a raph - Deja de ser... haa... malvado - dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, sudado mas ahora y mas sonrojado.

Raph entonces mete dos dedos de golpe en leo, quien suelta un gran grito de placer mientras los dedos se mueven en forma de embestidas... poco a poco leo comienza a ronronear mas mientras siente la ola de liberación, apretando el ano de leo los dedos raph..

Raphael: Se corre - ¡Hay que ricooo! - simula embestir mas con sus dedos.

Leonardo: Con la respiración acelerada - Mas raph... raphael - se quita el envase con cuidado, y abre mas las piernas con su cola moviéndose.

Bueno sin mas raph se quita, su envase e repite el proceso... bueno espera que leo no quiera otro en un futuro o este proceso lo llevara a morirse de abstinencia a sentir a su compañero de ojos azules.

Su miembro estaba aun erecto recuperándose y entra en leo lento, lo besa mientras apasionadamente acariciando sus brazos, cuello, plastron e lados sin este.. no quiere lastimar lo y se queda un momento quito mientras deja se acostumbre, no han hecho nada desde el incidente, siente unas piernas fuertes rodear sus caderas; sonriendo un poco comienza a embestir dando justo en el lugar que era.

Leonardo: Con una sonrisa e un sonrojo - Y-ya.. haag... me v-voy a correr - dijo gimiendo, ronroneando y escuchando los sonidos de raph - ¡¡Raaaphaeel!! - se corre.

Raphael: Escuchando a leo, aumenta sus movimientos pero ya tantas veces que se ha corrido ha pasado factura - Leeeeooonardo... - dijo en un gruñido estrangulado corriéndose en el de ojos azules - Te amo - abrazando a este y uniendo sus frentes.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco débil - Yo también te amo raph... - uniendo sus narices.

\- Fin del lemon -

Se quedaron un rato así, compartiendo el calor del otro... su compañía, sus deseos cumplidos.. y uniendo-les aun mas... quedando dormidos juntos e abrazados..

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Los dos estaban en el hospital, con las muestras entregadas y unas revisiones mas estaban listos para lo que faltaba.. insertar el ovulo fecundado en raphael, quien estaba nervioso mas que leo; y al ovulo no le falto mucho cuando echaron en un recipiente echo para esto dejaron dos cantidades iguales del esperma de ambos..

Leonardo: Tomando la mano de raph - Estoy contigo raph.. te cuidare - dijo suavemente - Estamos en esto juntos.. lo haremos juntos - le recuerda.

Raphael: Mira a los ojos calmantes de leo - Haremos esto juntos - se dijo apretando la mano de leo.

Leonardo: Le besa - Pero sabes que te pondré limites para protegerte - le recuerda recibiendo un gruñido molesto - Me proteges igual no te quejes - dijo riendo un poco, une sus frentes.

En eso llega el científico y el director medico, el medico se pone a revisar los niveles primarios de raph en caso de que se ponga en peligro e con el ultra sonido, baxter saca el envase con el ovario fecundado dentro de la jeringa; coloca la punta en un costado del plastron de raph..

Baxter: Lo mira - Bien debes ser fuerte pero no tanto o la aguja se quedara enterrada - advierte.

Raphael: Asiente respirando para relajarse - Bien.. - dijo solamente viendo a otro lado.

Baxter: Viendo a leonardo - A la cuenta de tres... uno.. dos.. - inserta la aguja y ¨dispara¨ el contenido para quitarla - Listo - dijo.

Leonardo: Perplejo - ¿Tan rápido? - le pregunta.

Director medico: Asiente viendo al nuevo organismo - Y ahora puede alojarse naturalmente en donde quiera - dijo retirando el instrumento.

Mientras raph gruñe un poco, se queda acostado respirando unos cinco minutos exactos.. se sienta con ayuda de leo, se pone sus cosas para irse.. no quiere ser conejillo de indias mas tiempo..

Baxter: Mira a las dos tortugas - No pueden tener contacto sexual por los momentos - les recuerda.

Raph gruñe al ser sus planes frustrado mientras leonardo agradece y le acompaña a casa..

\- Unas dos semanas después -

Leonardo: Alza la mirada de su libro - Creo que ya estas - le dijo a su compañero que ve la televisión.

Han pasado dos semanas desde ha sucedido el procedimiento y se han hecho pruebas en ambos.. solo que el posible embarazado no siente nada de nada, nauseas, mareos o antojos e incluso el vomito, y todo en el anda normal como si no pasara nada e incluso se ha tratado de buscar a la pequeña cosita que debe estar en ese lugar y nada; cosa que no dejaron que el otro tomara o hiciera cosas arriesgadas..

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunta mientras huele a su compañero.. - Hueles.. diferente - dijo recordando ese aroma - Hueles.. a mama.. otra vez - le besa pero recuerda - Estas embarazado - dijo perplejo.

Leonardo: Lo olfatea - Y tu muy poco, pero es diferente... y no, no estoy embarazado.. - sonriendo - Al parecer compartimos ciertos síntomas.. - viendo a este - No te hagas que no te he visto comiendo cosas fuera de tu ¨dieta carnívora¨.. y otras cositas muy pequeñas que hasta yo no pensé... - le besa la mejilla.

Rapahel: Suspira - Bien.. me voy hacer la prueba numero 1200 - dijo antes nalgueando a leo - Pero si no.. ya sabes que vamos a hacer - dijo arrogante pero seductor.

Va de camino al baño con paso perezoso, busca una de las cajas llenas con pruebas de embarazos, se baja los pantalones e boxers,siguiendo los pasos de la cajita para esperar los resultados...

Raphael: Viendo el cosito - Estoy preñado... - dijo sin prestar atención hasta que lo vuelve a ver - ¡¡¿Estoy preñado?!! - grita viendo a leo quien estaba apoyado en la puerta.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Te lo dije.. - dijo abrazándole.

CONTINUARA....

\----------------------


End file.
